


John Cage collaborates with Phillips Brooks

by republic



Series: The John Cage sessions [2]
Category: 4'33" - John Cage, O Little Town Of Bethlehem (Song)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic





	

How silently, how silently,  
The wondrous gift is given!


End file.
